It was
by WhiteKandis
Summary: It was way too late when he grabbed her with both hands and lifted her up, far too late as she put her legs around his waist.


It was already past midnight when Hermione put on her robes and opened the door of her dormitory. Her steps were short and slow, she was in no hurry. Dark corridors lit only by torches, many, many construction sites everywhere; she probably would remember Hogwarts in that way even though it was so different back in her first year. Many buildings and rooms had been destroyed and it wasn't easy to rebuild everything as it once was. But she saw how everyone was making an effort to finally return to an everyday life. That was also the reason why the Astronomy Tower was one of the first rebuilts and freely accessible to everyone.

Hermione herself had not dared to go there yet. Not alone, not without Harry, not without Ron.

But today was different.

When she had climbed the last steps of the long stairs to the tower she could hear the rain. The wind was blowing around her clothes and her hair. With one hand she pulled her robe tighter, with the other she tried to tame her hair as she took more steps.

And then she stopped.

There he stood and didn't move, his back turned to her. But Hermione didn't have to see his face to see who that person standing a few feet away from her was. Then he turned his head to her and looked at her.

And she found herself in his eyes.

She felt a void as his gaze suddenly stopped resting on her.

An endless void as they found the door leading to the stairs.

It was magic when he turned and came closer.

Magic as her muscles slackened and her voice disappeared.

There was a spell when he walked past her.

And there was a spell when her hand suddenly reached for his robe and her fingers clasped the fabric tightly.

Draco stopped and his gray eyes found hers again. It wasn't a question, it wasn't a demand, Hermione knew why he was here. But did he know why Hermione was here?

She explored his face. His eyes. His nose. His lips. She searched for answers but found none.

As he took her hand in his, his warmth shot through her veins and her breath trembled. As he clasped her other hand with his free one, her knees got weak, a cold shiver slid down her back.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything felt good, she wanted more and took another step forward and pressed her body against his. Her heart almost stopped as his hands loosened and she felt his touch on her hips. He was closer to her than ever before when she felt his warm breath against her lips. His breathing became faster as his fingers dived deep into her skin. He pulled Hermione to him with a jerk and she moaned and finally opened her eyes.

His gaze was desperate and that was enough answer for Hermione.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him with all her strength, pressing her face to his neck and inhaling his scent deeply. She felt his head sinking into her hair and how he clung to her as if he was drowning. And again she shuddered as she noticed how his knees bent slightly and his hands glid from her hips down to her thighs until they stopped at the hem of her skirt. Hermione couldn't help but press her hip against his. And she felt him. She felt everything of him.

It all happened very quickly when his fingers found her bare thighs. So fast that she didn't even notice when her own fingers were on his belt and opened it. She was greedy, she wanted more and tried to pull down his pants.

Her actions came to an abrupt end when one of his hands was suddenly on her hair and pulled her head just so far away that he could look into her eyes.

And desperate, so desperate he looked at her.

Hermione was no less desperate when she finally pulled down his pants with his shorts. Completely overwhelmed when she felt him so hard on her thighs, her hands moved back to his shoulders and she clung to them, fearing she might sink to the ground. With his fingers on her bottom he pulled her back to her and she moaned again. Only the thin fabric of her panties was the barrier between them.

And that barrier was removed from him as he pulled the fabric down and it fell to her feet. Her eyelids closed as she felt him, how hard and soft he was at the same time, how warm and wet they both were. She felt his forehead on her own, his heavy breath as he moved his hips back and forth. She wanted to feel more and could barely hold back.

He felt the same way and it was no longer possible to stop them. It was way too late when he grabbed her bottom with both hands and lifted her up, far too late as she put her legs around his waist.

It was the darkness of the night as he entered her and it was the bats fluttering as she moaned, throwing her head back.

It was passion when his hip bounced on hers endlessly and she couldn't think anymore. It was the pouring rain as his sweaty hair stuck to his neck and she couldn't hide her voice.

An infinite moment when she opened her eyes again and looked into his.

There were two climaxes when he found his peace and she found her breath.

The calm of the owls as their hearts slowed down again and he put her back onto the ground.

It was pure tenderness when he put his lips on her's, but never kissed a single time.

It was pure reality when he left.

But in the end it was the wind.

The wind that carried their love away.

A love that no one wanted.

.

* * *

.

Hello :)

I hope that you enjoyed this and leave me a review for my first M rated Fanfic. Please know that English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta reader so I'm really sorry for the errors and would appreciate it if you could tell me if you liked it.

Thank you!

Leah 3


End file.
